Marry me, Tania
by Faerie Path Lover
Summary: At the end of the Charmed Return, Tania is given a second chance. Will her reaction be the same as the first time?


Marry Me, Tania

Tania could sense it. The Immortality of Faerie had been renewed; the plague and evil forces behind it banished forever. The family of Oberon Aurealis was traveling on horseback from Leiderdale to the Royal Palace, free at last to live peacefully in their rightful home. It was the second evening of the three day journey and so far it had been nothing but blurs of forest rushing past as they trotted vigorously onward, eager to begin the rest of their eternity. But a sudden change in their surroundings had caused Tania to slow her horse's pace.

Crystalhenge!

In the thick light of the setting sun, the tall blue shafts emitted a subtle glow. Tania knew that in the depths of the night, they would engulf the entire clearing in a mystical sapphire haze.

She let out a sigh and turned to Edric, who rode close beside her. "I love this place," she admitted.

"Me, too." He gave a wry smile. "I wish we could stay a while."

"Why not?" Tania asked, grinning suddenly. She stared ahead. Rathina and Connor were close by, riding alongside each other. "Rathina!" she called out. "Would you and Connor like to stick around here with us?"

Rathina twisted in her saddle to face Tania. "Mayhap," she replied. She looked to Connor. "What say you, Connor? 'Tis something to marvel at indeed."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Connor said. He yawned obnoxiously. "But right now, all I want to marvel at is the Royal Palace. And more importantly, a bed. All of these nights sleeping on the ground has really started to do me in." He grinned back at Tania and Edric. "You kids have fun."

Tania rolled her eyes playfully and then smiled. He caught her eye and winked. It was so good to have the perpetually happy Connor back, instead of the corrupt stranger who had briefly taken his place. Friendship was finally enough for him and Tania, though he had discovered something more in his bond with Rathina.

"See you at the palace, Connor," Edric responded politely.

Connor gave a smile and a nod in his direction before turning back to chat with Rathina.

"Tell the others we're stopping here!" Tania told Rathina.

"Aye, sweet sister. Farewell!"

It wasn't long until Tania's family and companions were nothing more than silhouettes in the distance.

She and Edric lay holding hands in the soft, lush grass while their horses grazed nearby. Tania stared into his face. He seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"I was remembering the last time we were here," he replied, his eyes shining.

Tania smiled at the memory, for it no longer held any pain for either of them, now that they were together again.

"You know," he continued, "You could barely ride a horse without toppling of the saddle." He grinned.

"Very funny," Tania muttered sarcastically. "In my defense, it was technically my first time.

"I'm not making fun of you," he assured her. "Its just that…you've come such a long way. Remember when you didn't know how to use a sword? And now you're one of the finest swordswomen in Faerie!"

"Tania…" his tone and face were utterly serious. "I want to apologize for… doubting you. For allowing Hollin and Lord Aldritch to brainwash me into believing that you were the cause of the evils in Faerie." His voice was angry as he spoke of his former master and the insane healer. "But," he added, his tone gentle again, "I was wrong. We all were wrong." He stroked her hair. "You truly are Faerie's miracle."

"Thank you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "That's all I want." She could almost care less for what Hollin and Lord Aldritch thought, but realizing that Edric believed as they did had been so despairing. Hearing him say this now comforted her from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. She felt entirely at peace.

Edric began to kiss her tenderly on the lips, but drew back. "Marry me," he breathed.

Ugh. Why did he always have to ruin their perfect moments by insisting on this? Couldn't he realize how hard this was for her? Tania tried to imagine telling her Mortal parents that she was getting married-she couldn't. She couldn't think of the words to say. Her parents had always emphasized the idea of marriage at a reasonable age. And to them, reasonable meant well beyond Tania's sixteen years. Also, she was sure that they-her dad especially-would have a hard time believing in the "love is forever in Faerie" concept.

She sighed, shaking her head, "No," she said with a half-smile.

Edric held her face between his hands. "Marry me, Tania. Didn't your meeting with the Divine Harper prove that I'm the dearest wish of your heart?"

"Yes," she responded, firmly. "I know you are. You know you are." She laid a hand on his chest. "Why isn't that enough for you?"

His thumbs stroked her cheeks. "You are so stubborn, Tania. Please?" he pleaded, giving her a look that caused her heart to skip a beat. "Please will you marry me?"

What could she do to make him understand? An idea formed in her mind and she pulled away from him and stood up.

"Okay," she said levelly. "I promise to marry you as soon as you want." She could have sworn his face lit up brighter than any of the crystals. "On one condition."

"Anything," Edric said without hesitation.

"You get to personally invite my Mortal parents to the wedding," she said with mock enthusiasm.

It was quite obvious in his face that he had never dreamed that this would be the condition. His eyes widened and his smile fell into a tight line. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, so now you see my reasoning?"

"No." He got to his feet, a look of determination crossing over his face. "I'm up for it."

Dang it. She had been expecting him to back out, but she forgot. Sometimes he could be just as stubborn as she could be, if not more.

So, it was really going to happen. She was going to get married. Her legs felt wobbly. "Looks like we're headed for Bonwn Tyr," she told him nudging his elbow playfully, trying to cover up the intense emotions that flowed through her. But his warm brown eyes missed nothing. Before she knew it she was being held in Edric's arms.

"I love you," he murmured, his breath in her hair.

"I love you," she sighed. She couldn't think of any place she'd rather be-whether in the Mortal World or Faerie-than Edric's arms. "This should have been the outcome to your first marriage proposal," she told him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he tucked a stray red lock behind her ear. "I understand better now."

They mounted their horses simultaneously.

"Time to share the wonderful news," Edric grinned, but she thought she heard his voice shake a little. "Will you be there with me when I tell your parents?"

"I'll be there for moral support," she answered. "But we have a deal. The talking is all on you."

"It'll be fine," he said. Tania wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

They began to trot forward. Tania took one final look at Crystalhenge. From now on, she decided this would be their place.

She dug her heels into the horse's flanks and rode of into the sunset with her fiancée.


End file.
